


Sapito | A Vanillabutter story

by Purpurina_Mily



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, New Friends, Party, Rivalry, Romance, Singing, Vanillabutter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpurina_Mily/pseuds/Purpurina_Mily
Summary: Junto a una actualización, nuevos cuerpos, nuevas pistas, nuevos personajes y nuevos sentimientos se descubren. ¿Cómo podrá nuestro rubio corredor de maní y chocolate conquistar a su princesa? Sus amigos corredores, un par de consejos y, finalmente, una canción le demostraran a Vanellope y Rancis que hasta los sapos pueden ser príncipes encantados.
Relationships: Gloyd Orangeboar/Taffyta Muttonfudge, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rancis Fluggerbutter/Vanellope von Schweetz, Swizzle Malarkey/Jubileena Bing-Bing, Wreck-It Ralph/Samus Aran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Actualización, amor y depresión

**Author's Note:**

> Las películas de Wreck-It Ralph y sus personajes no me pertenecen. De hecho, ninguno de los personajes aquí usados, incluyendo todo lo que abarque el mundo de los videojuegos y la película Wreck-It Ralph, entre otras referencias, no me pertenecen .La imaginación sobrevolada y el deseo de que dos personajes que apenas interactuen se quieran... Eso sí es mío ^^.  
> Créditos a sus respectivos creadores y dueños (Disney, Nintendo, etc).
> 
> Sé creativo y no robes. Di no al plagio.
> 
> Por cierto!! Esto ocurre después de la primera película sin mención ni referencia hacia la segunda.

Era un día ajetreado en Sugar Rush. El azucarado juego de carreras recién había sido actualizado con nuevas pistas, nuevos modelos de karts, nuevos ítems y poderes para las carreras, 6 nuevos personajes: Candy Sweet Apple, Reggie Liquoribbon, los gemelos Aprilady Albarie y Marmalord Melcolm de Peatcher, Cole St. Coke y Cooskar "Cookie" LaCream, y lo mejor de todo, al menos para los corredores, un nuevo diseño de personajes que, apenas terminó el proceso de actualización, convirtió sus adorables cuerpos de 9 años en atractivos cuerpos adolescentes de 19 años. No hace falta decir que todos estaban hiperactivamente entusiasmados (con tanta azúcar en el aire no pueden dejar de actuar como niños).

A modo de celebración y de bienvenida para los nuevos personajes, la presidenta Vanellope Von Shweetz decidió organizar un gran baile que, según las palabras de Vanellope, debía ser la "súper-mega mejor maxi fiesta del año". Todo el Arcade estaba invitado y, como buenos anfitriones, los sugar rushers estaban totalmente agitados organizando todo para que fuera perfecto.

En cada lugar del juego cada personaje se ocupaba en algo distinto, desde Adorabeezle, Nougetsia y Snowanna haciendo esculturas de hielo y postres helados hasta Candlehead, Sticky, Torvald y Minty Zaki encargándose del resto de la comida y postres. Taffyta, Crumbelina y Minty Sakura diseñaban los vestuarios de cada quien y se ayudaban mutuamente con Jubileena y Citrusella que se encargaban de la decoración. Swizzle y Gloyd ayudaban con el "trabajo pesado" y Vanellope supervisaba todo, ayudando cuando fuera necesario e impidiendo que los nuevos personajes intervinieran, pues ellos eran los agasajados. Todos estaban colaborando.

Todos excepto uno, que no quería ni salir de la cama pues el huracán de sentimientos que lo agobiaba no permitía que pensara con claridad.

Este no era otro que Rancis Fluggerbutter, el vanidoso corredor de ojos azules y pelo rubio (ahora más corto) con tema de chocolate y mantequilla de maní, que sufría por dentro con sus sentimientos, antes ya encontrados, pero ahora mucho más fuertes, por la mismísima princesa/presidenta de su juego.

—Vanellope —Rancis suspiro al decir su nombre.

Si antes era linda ahora era toda una diosa: su pelo hasta la cintura, su rostro más perfilado y menos infantil, su cuerpo perfectamente curvilíneo, ese brillo travieso en sus ojos... Se fue a la deriva enumerando sus cualidades.

—Tan hermosa, perfecta, irresistible, inimaginable, incomparable... — suspiro con pesadez— Tan simplemente inalcanzable.

Antes Rancis ya había admitido sus sentimientos, pero no se había atrevido a confesarlos, es decir, acababa de descubrir que la "falla" a la que siempre molestaba (que siempre había llamado su atención) era en realidad la princesa autoproclamada presidenta de su juego. No se sentía listo, simplemente no era el momento.

Sin embargo, luego de la "multipijamada" que se organizó en el castillo el día de la actualización y de la que todos despertaron en sus nuevos, "Y atractivos" -pensó- cuerpos, con solo mirar a Vanellope se decidió "Se lo diré" le había dicho a Gloyd y Swizzle y fue a su encuentro... No contaba con encontrarse a su princesa charlando y riendo junto a Cole St. Coke, uno de los nuevos personajes. Se rompió por completo al ver como él pasaba delicadamente su dedo por la mejilla de ella, que estaba ligeramente colorada. Basta con decir que huyó para explicar su reacción.

Se enteró del baile, pero no ha hablado más que con Swizzle, Gloyd, Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina y Jubileena, y solo porque ellos lo visitan. Prácticamente lo obligaban a competir en las carreras, porque tenía que hacerlo.

3 días de la actualización y apenas ha visto su kart. Que lo usara para correr no significa que se concentrara bien en él.

—¿Cómo fui tan tonto de pensar que podrías quererme? —Rancis comenzó a hablar consigo mismo— Eres una princesa... Bueno, presidenta... Y yo solo soy un tonto enamorado sin nada que ofrecerte. Seguro que ese tal Cole me ganará en todas las carreras (igual que todos), tendrá más monedas que yo, te comprará regalos, te dará un carísimo anillo de diamantes y te llevará a vivir en una mansión con fuentes de soda de vainilla... —suspiró— ... Y yo tuve que pedirte ayuda para construir otro kart porque perdí todo mi dinero con el primero...

Tal vez Rancis estaba exagerando... En parte... Es cierto que en los últimos tres días Cole había ganado las tres Random Roster Race, con una ventaja que ni Vanellope con su falla lograba alcanzar, además de casi volverse el nuevo favorito de los videojugadores lo que, consecuentemente, le produjo más monedas en tres días que las que él ganaba en 10. Sobra decir que a todos (en especial a las chicas) les parece "supercool".

—Ah... Mi vida es lo peor... —Rancis, aun acostado, cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, en señal de frustración, solo para volverlo a quitar al escuchar la voz de Gloyd.

—Oye, ya sabemos que eres un perdedor, Rancis, pero no tienes que deprimirte por eso —bromeo el corredor de Halloween, cuyo marcado abdomen quedaba al descubierto ya que solo iba con la chaqueta naranja abierta, pantalones marrones y sin camiseta, aparte de no llevar su gorro/calabaza, revelando su recién cortado cabello.

—¡Gloydie! —lo reprendió la corredora de fresas y piruletas que, en vez del vestido, traía un top, una minifalda, medias a las rodillas y botas— Ya se siente lo bastante miserable como para que lo fastidies.

—Eh... ¿Gracias? —contesto Rancis al "cumplido" de Taffyta— Pero ¿no deberían estar ayudando con el baile? —preguntó, molesto porque habían interrumpido su crisis emocional.

Se miró a sí mismo, nervioso, para asegurarse de que sí se había vestido esta mañana, pues ni de eso se acordaba. Afortunadamente, traía sus pantalones marrón chocolate y camiseta naranja; su cabello estaba despeinado, lo cual era inusual, pero a estas alturas todo le da igual.

—Tú también deberías —dijo Swizzle que iba en su traje de siempre, aunque sin su chaqueta—. Además, ya terminamos. En unas horas es el baile y queríamos saber cómo estabas.

Crumbelina colgó algo cubierto con una tela negra en la puerta del closet.

—Te trajimos tu traje, espero que te guste —la corredora italiana traía un conjunto parecido al de Taffyta, pero con una camisa dorada de botones. A parte de Candlehead, Taffyta y, a veces, Vanellope, Crumbelina era la mejor amiga del rubio, todo por cuestiones de cultura y modales, se llevan muy bien con el otro gracias a eso—. Sí lo vas a usar esta _notte_ ¿verdad? No te vas a perder el baile ¿o sí? —le pregunto al británico.

—Ah, no lo sé, Crumbs —contestó apesadumbrado.

—Pero el castillo nos quedó hermoso —dijo Jubileena de la mano de Swizzle. Ella iba igual que Taffyta, pero con shorts y tenía escarcha, confeti y una que otra serpentina por todo el cuerpo—. No puedes faltar al baile, Rancis. Ya te hemos extrañado mucho estos tres días —dijo con ojos tristes.

Candlehead se sentó junto a él, con una bata de chef sobre su traje y su inapagable sombrero de vela.

—El pastel es tu favorito —le paso un cupcake de chocolate con cubierta de mantequilla de maní—, lo hicimos especialmente para ti, para que te sintieras mejor— Candlehead podía ser tonta, pero si se propone ser adorable nadie, pero que nadie se le resiste.

Rancis suspiró.

—La verdad lo estoy pensando. Pero no sé si resista ver a Vanellope toda la noche bailando con St. Coke —frunció el ceño al pronunciar su nombre.

—Ay por favor —se quejó la rubia— ¿Qué tiene ese tipo que te hace sentir tan inseguro? Este no es el Rancis vanidoso y orgulloso que se cree mejor que todos y que se supone que es mi mejor amigo.

—¿Qué tiene él? —dijo ignorando lo de "vanidoso y orgulloso" — Tal vez 3 Random Roster Races invictas y las únicas en las que ha participado si puedo decir, más monedas de las que yo gano en 10 días, toda la popularidad entre los videojugadores y... ¿Qué me falta? ¡Ah sí! ¡La atención de Vanellope! —se dejó caer sobre la cama, resignado— Ya no puedo más. La perdí sin siquiera haberla tenido.

—Oh, Rancis —Candlehead lo levantó y lo abrazó como quien dice "no sé cómo ayudarte, pero estoy para lo que necesites" —. No todo ha de ser tan malo.

—Sí, hermano —dijo Gloyd—. Venga, ¿Qué tal una carrera hasta Sugar Mountain antes del baile? Ya saben, para distraernos.

—Apoyo a Gloyd —acordó Swizzle—. Necesitas algo de sol, dedos de mantequilla.

Rancis medio sonrió ante ese comentario, lo pensó un momento, pero un insistente "¿Siiiiiiiii?" de sus amigos lo llevó a aceptar. Se puso sus botas, se peinó (por un largo rato), se puso su sombrero de Reese cup y salieron.

Ninguno se percataba de que en otra parte del juego había otra sugar rusher con las emociones igual de revueltas.


	2. Decoración, rechazo y confusión

**En otro lado del juego...**

Vanellope terminaba de arreglar el castillo con la ayuda de Agrio Bill, Félix, Calhoun y Ralph.

—¡Oye, Ralphie! Ayúdame a colgar esto —Ralph se acercó a Vanellope y la puso de pie en su hombro para que ella colgara unas serpentinas. Los sugar rushers eran ahora más altos sí, de hecho, los chicos casi llegaban a la altura de Calhoun y las chicas alcanzaban el hombro de la misma, aunque no perdían su aspecto adorable, su altura era más de adolescentes. Pero Ralph seguía siendo Ralph y los superaba -bastante- en tamaño.

—¿Es la última, niña? —dijo el demoledor mientras la ponía devuelta en el suelo.

—Sip —dijo la presidenta— Ya solo hay que alistarse y esperar. Ojalá Rancis venga. Ha estado actuando raro desde la actualización y no me gustaría que se perdiera el baile.

—Has estado muy preocupada por este Rancis últimamente ¿Hmm? —dijo Calhoun con un tono pícaro.

—Jeje —Vanellope rió nerviosa— Es que... Pues, es mi amigo y ningún corredor debe perderse el baile je... —su nerviosismo se hizo notar justo antes de su preocupación— Además, Taffyta dice que está algo deprimido, pero no quiere decirme por qué. Fui visitarlo, pero no me abrió la puerta —sip, muy preocupada.

—Bueno —habló Félix—, no creo que Rancis quiera perderse el baile. Estoy seguro de que lo verás ahí y podrán aclarar todo —puso una mano en el hombro de Vanellope a modo de comprensión.

—Gracias, Tío Félix —dijo ella—. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme —se sentó junto a la mesa, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cara apoyada en sus manos.

—¿Por qué tan preocupada, mi bella princesa? —la voz del nuevo corredor con tema de Coca-Cola resonó en el gran salón mientras éste entraba con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Presidenta, Cole. Soy la Pre-si-den-ta —dijo la aludida con cierto sarcasmo e indiferencia.

Calhoun, que anteriormente había hablado con Vanellope de "ciertos asuntos" acerca del chico Coca-Cola, decidió dejarlos solos para que tuvieran una muy necesaria charla.

—Creo que mejor vamos a arreglarnos, ¿no crees, Félix? —la sargento le guiño un ojo a su esposo, que tardo un par de segundos en comprender.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, cierto, mejor nos vamos ¿Ralph?

El aludido había estado todo ceñudo desde que Vanellope mencionó a Rancis, ceño que se frunció aún más cuando Cole llego. Este chico le caía peor que el rubio que estaba, obviamente, enamorado de Vanellope (cosa que, por alguna razón, la azabache no notaba) y eso ya era mucho decir.

—¡Ralph! —le gritó Félix para sacarlo de su trance.

—¿Ah? Este, sí, em, vámonos. Te veo esta noche, niña.

—Espero verte en traje, seso apestoso —se burló la presidenta.

—¡Ja! No esperes tanto, presidenta flatulencia —contestó este, saliendo del castillo.

Una vez solos, Cole se animó a hablar.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte —comenzó, acercándose a ella.

—Ahora no, Cole. Estoy algo estresada por el baile, los invitados, las chicas no han traído mi vestido, Rancis no aparece...

Cole, instintivamente, la interrumpió al escuchar el nombre del rubio. "Argh, Rancis" pensó.

—Por favor, es importante.

Vanellope lo miró fijamente, sus pantalones y botas, ambos negros, separados por unos calentadores rojos, su camiseta roja con el logo de Coca-Cola en blanco, su chaqueta negra con franjas rojas en las mangas que traía amarrada al cuello y su cabello negro con algunos reflejos rojos que era cubierto por un sombrero blanco, referente a la tapa del refresco. Todo combinado por la mirada de perrito suplicante de sus ojos grises y su piel aperlada.

—Ah —suspiró—, está bien. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, aun con indiferencia, pero sin desanimar al joven frente a ella.

—Vine a pedirte que vayas al baile conmigo. Supuse que, con todo el ajetreo, ni siquiera habrías pensado en ir con pareja y... Bueno... Me sentiría muy feliz si fueras conmigo. —sonrió tímidamente.

"Oh no. De nuevo esa cara de perrito" pensó la presidenta y suspiró.

—Oh, Cole, me halagas, pero... Tú no me gustas de esa manera —era cierto, lo habló con Calhoun esa mañana y quería aclararlo en persona con él. Le ha estado incomodando la forma en que Cole insistía en estar junto a ella y no quería ilusionarlo para luego dejarlo caer, así que es mejor cortar por lo sano—. Creo que mejor lo dejamos así. Seguramente cualquiera de las otras chicas querrá ir contigo.

—¿Es por Rancis? —pregunto él con una voz fría.

—¿Qué? —a ella le sorprendió la pregunta.

—Los ojos con que lo miras, la tristeza de estos mismos cuando te ignora, tu preocupación por él y el hecho de que te esté pidiendo una cita y entre tus razones para rechazarme esta precisamente él... —suspiró— ... ¿Él te gusta?

Vanellope dio un fuerte suspiro.

—No lo sé, Cole, estoy confundida. Tal vez sí, pero necesito hablar con él. Ha estado muy raro conmigo últimamente y quiero saber por qué —la mirada de Cole mostraba tristeza mientras ella hablaba—. No quiero hacerte sentir mal ni nada, pero, Cole, no me gustas y... Creo que mejor seguimos siendo amigos, ¿se puede? —dijo la princesa/presidenta ofreciéndole su mano y una sonrisa, la cual el chico del pelo bicolor acepto con gusto, aunque con algo de dolor.

—Creo que... Amigos es mejor que nada ¿no? —soltó una risilla algo triste— Mejor me voy a arreglar. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Seguramente Rancis vendrá y vas a querer impresionarlo... Hasta luego, Van— ambos sonrieron y él se fue, dejando a Vanellope algo pensativa, hasta que Minty Sakura y Citrusella la despertaron de su ensoñación.

—¡Van-san! —saludo la corredora japonesa— Te trajimos tu vestido —dijo pasándole un gancho de ropa cubierto con una tela negra.

—Gracias, Sakura-san. Aún faltan algunas horas para el baile, ¿Qué tal si nos relajamos un rato?... ¿Y las otras chicas? —pregunto la azabache.

—Adorabeezle y Nougetsia terminaron con las esculturas y están ayudando a Snowanna y Torvald con la música, ya sabes, para darle a Skrilex la lista y que él las mezcle; Minty y Sticky fueron a Tapper's por las bebidas y creo que Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina y Jubileena fueron a ver a Rancis —dijo Citrusella sin notar que la mirada de Vanellope bajó ante la mención del rubio.

—Las nuevas están en casa de los Peatcher —continuó Sakura. Esta sí se dio cuenta del cambio de humo de Vanellope— ¿Van-san? ¿Qué tienes?

Vanellope suspiró.

—Debo contarles algo —y comenzó la historia de sus "sentimientos" y preocupación por Rancis, y el rechazo hacia Cole, además de su confusión...


	3. Recordando confesiones mientras buscamos soluciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que los primeros capítulos de este fic los escribí hace 5 años ^^' Ignoren lo absurdo y bobo que yo escribía a los 16 años, por favor xD

**Mientras tanto...**

El corredor moreno, la pelirroja, el castaño, la rubia, la peliverde, la italiana y el británico salieron de la Reese's Peanut Butter Cup gigante que servía de casa para Rancis. Su casa no era la más grande ni la más lujosa ni la más costosa, pero siendo el, era la mejor arreglada y se enorgullecía de eso.

—¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Tanto trabajo hoy. Me hace falta una buena carrera —exclamó Swizzle, abrazando a Jubileena por la cintura— ¿No crees, Jubee?

—¡Claro, Swizzy! Necesito adrenalina —dijo la pelirroja.

—¡Concuerdo! —los siguió Gloyd, de la mano de Taffyta— Ya verás, Taffy, soy mucho mejor que estos ilusos —dijo el hiperactivo prankstar.

—Sí, Gloydie, te veré —contestó la rubia—, a través de mi retrovisor —le guiñó un ojo y corrió riendo hacia su kart.

—¡OYE! —todos rieron ante la queja de Gloyd. Hasta que voltearon a ver a Rancis.

—¿Ran? —preguntó Crumbelina al notar la mirada perdida de él en su kart— ¿estás bien?

—Tres días sin salir, solo para las carreras, y ni siquiera me había fijado en él durante ellas... Ya había olvidado lo genial que es mi kart.

La actualización le había devuelto su Kit-Kart, nuevo y mejorado, pero no era este el kart que él estaba mirando, sino a su recién actualizado RV1. Le traía tan buenos recuerdos...

_"—Gracias por ayudarme, Vanellope._

_—Para eso están los amigos ¿no?_

_—Sí, amigos... ¿Mejores amigos?_

_—Mejores amigos."_

El recuerdo de ese juramento de meñique hizo que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos azules y, sin poderlo evitar, se derrumbó con la espalda apoyada en su kart.

—¡Rancis! —dijeron todos.

—Ya no puedo más. ¡Ya no puedo! —su voz se quebraba, su cara enrojecía, sus ojos se aguarapaban— Todo en este juego me recuerda a ella y a cómo sería mi vida si ella me quisiera, pero a la vez que me recuerda que eso jamás podría pasar...

Mientras las lágrimas del ojiazul caían, los demás se miraban con caras de preocupación, sin saber qué hacer... Hasta que Taffyta gritó.

—¡YA BASTA! No te soporto estando así, Rancis Fluggerbutter —dijo molesta—. Vas a levantarte y juntos pensaremos en algo para resolver tu problema y evitar que mueras de un coma depresivo —lo puso de pie, jalándolo bruscamente de los brazos, le dio un par de cachetadas y lo sacudió hasta que, por fin, Rancis reaccionó.

—Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó el corredor de Reese frunciendo el ceño— Si a ella le gusta el chico Coca-Cola, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesto.

—Odio decirlo, Rancis, pero Taff tiene razón —dijo la italiana, a lo que la rubia platinada puso una mirada de "¿creíste que no la tenía?" — Tienes que hacer algo, no puedes encerrarte para siempre. _Inoltre_ (además) —le puso una mano en el hombro—, aquí nos tienes para ayudarte, _Non è vero ragazzi_? (¿No es cierto chicos?) —dijo mirando al resto.

Cabe destacar que, aparte del español y el inglés, a causa de Crumbelina y Sakura los corredores dominaban casi a la perfección el italiano y el japonés.

—Claro que sí —dijo Jubileena.

—Cuenta conmigo, hermano —dijo Swizzle.

—Y conmigo —le siguió Gloyd.

—Y nosotras —dijeron Candlehead y Taffyta al unísono.

—Quiero que mi amigo Rancis sea feliz —dijo dulce y tontamente Candlehead.

—¿De verdad me ayudaran? Vaya, gracias —Rancis sonrió, secándose las lágrimas.

—Cuando quieras, Fluggerbutt —bromeó Swizzle—. Pero necesitamos un plan... —llevo su mano a su barbilla y arrugo la frente— ... ¿Alguien tiene un plan?

Como si de un anime se tratase, una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de cada uno... Aunque sus expresiones se volvieron de angustia, pues a ninguno se le ocurría nada.

—¿Y si solo se confiesa? —soltó Candlehead.

—Oh no, no, no, no, _ragazza_ —intervino Crumbelina—. Los chicos en situaciones como la de Rancis no pueden "solo confesarse", Candles —corrigió a la chica cumpleaños.

—¿A qué te refieres, Crumbs? —preguntó Gloyd.

—A que no debe ser "sencillo" —su acento se notaba más estando molesta—. Debe ser elegante, creativo, romántico, que venga del corazón y que tenga la marca de Ran en todo. _Dovrebbe Essere semplicemente perfetto_ (Debe ser simplemente perfecto) —sus ojos brillaban tanto que hasta asustaba.

—¡Oh, oh, oh! Como lo que Swizzy me hizo a mí —hablo la pelirroja, con una mirada enamorada hacia el corredor de remolino.

—Y para nada como lo que Gloydie me hizo a mí —dijo la rubia lanzando una mirada severa al corredor de Halloween.

Ambos chicos solo atinaron a sonrojarse y sonreír, uno tonta y enamoradamente y el otro asustada y nerviosamente.

—A decir verdad —hablo el corredor de mantequilla de maní—, ambas historias me intrigan. ¡Swizz! —el aludido lo miró— ¿Cómo te le declaraste a Leena?

—Le escribí un poema —sonrió orgullosamente.

—¿Por qué no les cuentas la historia completa? —sugirió su novia con una mirada traviesa.

—No sé de qué hablas, Jubee —contesto él, sudando de los nervios.

Jubileena rió ante la evasiva de su novio.

—Bien, yo lo diré —se sentó sobre el capó de su kart— Swizzy estuvo una semana tratando de declararse, pero siempre pasaba algo. El lunes, luego de la Random Roster Race, intentó confesarse cuando alguien gritó "¡¡Carrera hasta el castillo!!", y los karts arrancando lo dejaron cubierto de polvo; el martes caminábamos por Halloween Hill cuando Swizzy, por accidente, tropezó con una de las calabazas de Gloyd y la aplastó...

—Adivinaré —interrumpió Halloween Boy— ¡El espantapájaros lo persiguió!

—¡Con una escoba! —señaló un molesto Swizzle.

—¡Ja! ¡Sí funciona! —Gritó emocionado el castaño.

—Sí, funciona —rió Jubileena—, ¿Dónde estaba?... ¡Ah sí! El miércoles, en Winter Way, Adorabeezle apareció con su snowboard y lo derribó, ¡Rodó colina abajo! —todos rieron— Luego el jueves, bueno, solo digamos que tuve que sacarlo de las arenas movedizas de Nesquik —risas más fuertes y un ceñudo Swizzle—. Para el viernes ya se había dado por vencido hasta que, en la noche, comenzó a lanzar piedras a mi ventana y cuando me asomé comenzó a recitar... —suspiró— fue tan romántico.

—Sí, hasta que tu hermana me echo a patadas (literalmente) por haberla despertado a las 3 de la mañana... Citrusella aún me debe una.

Todos rieron.

—Bueno no puedes esperar llegar a casa de alguien a las 3 de la mañana y que esté feliz. Tienes suerte de que yo estaba despierta.

—Tu historia fue romántica, Leena, hasta que Swizz habló —bromeó Taffyta— Pero, al menos fue más romántica que la mía.

—Vamos, Taffy. Soy muy romántico —dijo Gloyd con una irónica sonrisa.

—Conozco esa sonrisa —dijo el rubio— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Algo bastante tonto, la verdad. Planeé una broma para humillarla por haberse burlado de mi cuando quedé al último en una carrera. El plan era enamorarla para que confiara en mí y que fuera más fácil hacerle la broma y humillarla frente a todos... Nunca pensé enamorarme también en el proceso —dijo con las mejillas... ¿anaranjadas? — El plan funcionó y la humillé, creo que eso lo recuerdan, quedo cubierta de mermelada, pero al final resultó en mí tratando de pararlo y no lográndolo. Pase días llorando en su puerta para que me perdonara —su voz se quebró con eso ultimo hasta que su novia lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, Gloydie... Mi Pumpkin Prince.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y susurró:

—Mi Lollipop Princess...

—Chicos, ¿les consigo una habitación? —los demás rieron ante sus caras rojas por el comentario de... ¿Candlehead?

—Vaya, Candles, te estas desatando —bromeo Swizzle.

—¿Desatando? —preguntó la aludida volviendo a su personalidad de "No entendí".

—Olvídalo, Candles. Lo importante es: ¿Cómo ayudar a Rancis? No creo que la mala suerte de Swizz o las bromas fallidas de Gloyd ayuden —dijo Crumbelina—. ¿Qué se les ocurre?

—Mmm ¡Ya sé! —habló Taffyta— Vanellope ama la música, ¿Y si le cantas?

—¿C-c-c-cantarle? —dijo Rancis nervioso.

—¡Cierto! Tú cantas muy bien Butterfingers, ¿recuerdas nuestra banda? —concordó el novio de la rubia— Hasta Van dijo que le encantaba tu voz la vez que nos escuchó. Incluso puedes hacerlo esta noche en el baile.

Pocos sabían que Rancis, Gloyd y Swizzle tenían una banda en la que eran guitarrista/vocalista principal, baterista y bajista, respectivamente, aunque los tres dominaban bien todos los instrumentos; Snowanna a veces se les unía en el teclado o como sonidista. Y por "pocos" hablo de todo el juego, pero nadie de fuera.

—Sí. Pero no es lo mismo tocar en el garaje que confesarse a la gobernante del juego. Y mucho menos frente a todo el arcade —dijo Rancis.

—No, no es lo mismo —habló Swizzle—. Pero, quieres a Vanellope ¿cierto?

—Más que a mi dorado cabello.

Y si Rancis quiere algo, o a alguien más que a su cabello, entonces lo quiere en serio.

—Vaya, estás grave. Si tanto la quieres no debe importarte hacer el ridículo por ella ¡Sigue mi ejemplo! —sonrisa triunfante.

—Vaya ejemplo. Pero... Creo que tienes razón... —pero un grito lo interrumpió.

—¡CHICAS!

—¿Snowanna? —exclamaron al unísono.


	4. De cómo escribir una canción mientras mensajeas con tu novia

Efectivamente. La corredora de piel oscura y pelo multicolor llegó corriendo, o más bien manejando, hacia donde estaban, junto con las Winter-sis (o Adorabeezle y Nougetsia).

—¿Qué ocurre? —exclamó Jubileena algo alarmada.

—Reunión de chicas en el castillo, ¡Ahora! —la mirada severa de Snowanna les decía solo una cosa: debían irse al castillo ya o ella las iba a llevar, "algo grande debe estar sucediendo" pensaron.

—¿Le sucedió algo a Vanellope? —Rancis se estaba angustiando.

Adorabeezle se adelantó a contestar.

—Espero que no. Minty Sakura nos llamó, sus palabras fueron: “Al castillo, YA, hora de charla de chicas, sin excusas, corran la voz”. Antes de que pudiéramos contestar colgó el teléfono, sonaba alterada.

—Debe ser importante. Sakura no es fácil de alterar —dijo Taffyta— ¿No les dio una pista o algo?

—Solo dijo que nos apuráramos —contestó Nougetsia—. Avisamos a las demás y ya van hacia allá, si es que no llegaron ya, deberíamos irnos.

—Taff y Nougat tienen razón— hablo Swizzle—, Sakura nunca se altera y si lo hace es por algo importante, deberían irse ya.

—¿Pueden encargarse de Rancis, ustedes? —le susurró Taffyta a Gloyd.

—Tranquila, Taffy, lo dejas en buenas manos. Si se nos ocurre algo las llamamos y sino, bueno, también porque entonces tendrían que darnos ideas.

—¡Gloydie! —ella le dio un codazo.

—Ok, ok... —dijo frotándose el brazo— Tranquila, se nos ocurrirá algo, lo prometo —se despidieron con un beso, igual que Swizzle y Jubileena.

Antes que las chicas se fueran, Rancis habló.

—Si le pasó algo malo a Vanellope... Avísenme ¿sí?

—Claro, Rancis —contestaron ellas y se fueron en sus karts.

Silencio...

—¿Entonces? —Gloyd se atrevió a hablar— ¿vas a hacer lo que te decimos?

—Mmm, no sé... Sé que tengo que decirle mis sentimientos antes que sea tarde y se me rompa el corazón y debo admitir que cantarle, tal vez parezca la mejor opción porque... Bueno, soy genial en eso —volvió el Rancis orgulloso y vanidoso —, pero... Ah, no sé. Me pone muy nervioso pensar en cantarle frente a todos en el baile ¿y si hago el ridículo y al final no me corresponde?

—Hermano ¿Qué te acabo de decir? —le recordó Swizzle— Arriésgate o nunca conseguirás lo que quieres, y lo que quieres es...

—A Vanellope... Sí tienes razón —contestó el rubio—. Pero...

—PERO ¿QUÉ? —Le gritaron los otros dos haciendo que este se encoja.

—Ehm...Ahm... ¡No tengo una canción! —se excusó—. Y no voy a cantarle una de las viejas, debe ser especial.

—Mmm... Cierto, cierto. Vamos, Swizz, piensa, ¿Qué canción puede usar?

—A mí no me miren, ustedes son los de las letras, yo apenas escribí un poema. Puedo ayudarlos con la música, pero de resto lo dudo.

—Ahora que lo dices —dijo el rubio—, entre todo esto de la depresión y tal, el no poder expresar mis sentimientos me estresaba —corrió a buscar algo en su casa—, así que los escribí —subió a su cuarto y sus palabras se oían por la ventana— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? —decía— Lo encontré —se asomó por la ventana con su diario en la mano e hizo algo, bueno... No muy propio de Rancis.

—Vaya, Fluggerbutt ¿tan loco te trae que ahora saltas desde las ventanas? —se sorprendió el castaño.

—Me tenía nervioso no saber cómo expresar mis sentimientos, pero al darme cuenta de que, en parte, ya lo hice —dijo buscando una página especifica—, los nervios ya disminuyeron. Aquí esta, lean.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a leer, balbuceando un poco lo que decía y tratando de crear una melodía imaginaria.

—"Qué te ofrezco, si nada tengo... Quiero ser parte de tu cuento... Sapos, ranas... Y veras que soy tu príncipe" ... ¿Sabes, Ran? —habló Gloyd— Con un par de arreglos y una buena melodía, esta canción enamoraría a cualquier chica.

—¿Crees que le guste a Vanellope?

—Le encantará, estoy seguro —contestó Swizzle—. Bueno, son las 4:15 y el baile es a las 8:00, eso nos deja tres horas para terminar la canción, ensayarla al menos una vez y aprendérnosla, y otros cuarenta y cinco minutos para bañarnos, vestirnos, en caso de Gloyd y mío, ir por nuestras citas, pedirle a Snowanna que nos deje el escenario para cantar y llegar al baile... Pan comido ¿Qué esperamos?

Gloyd y Rancis se quedaron algo abrumados por todo lo que Swizzle dijo y su velocidad al hacerlo, pero no discutieron, no hay tiempo para hacerlo. Hay una canción que mejorar, un baile al que asistir y una princesa/presidenta que conquistar.

* * *

**En el garaje...**

Rancis tomó su guitarra y se fue de Butter Britain junto con los chicos, pasaron por Twisted Town por el bajo de Swizzle y llegaron a la casa de Gloyd en Halloween Hill, una calabaza gigante con ventanas en forma de cara (como una lámpara de Halloween), específicamente a su garaje, donde está su batería, y ahora están arreglando la canción.

—Ok, ¿Qué tal esto? —dijo Gloyd—: "Te ofrezco mi voz y mi canción. Un manojo de ilusión que crece dentro de mi corazón."

—Me gusta —dijo Rancis mientras garabateaba en su diario—, eres muy romántico en estos casos ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió algo así para conquistar a Taff? No, tu tenías que humillarla—bromeó, a lo que Swizzle rió y Gloyd le gruñó— Se me ocurrió esto: "Mi reino, mi trono yo te ofrezco y aunque nada es lo que tengo te prometo que seremos mucho más que un cuento."

—¿Saben? —habló Swizzle— No soy muy bueno con las letras, pero se me ocurrió esto: "Mi reina, para mi eres la más bella. Tú la estrella más brillante en mi universo. Yo ni un capítulo en tu cuento" ... Y... Ahí me bloquee...

—Bueno, hay que admitir que tu línea es buena, podemos usarla —dijo Rancis—. Para el estribillo pensé en algo así: "Salga sapo, salga rana te ofrezco mi corazón. Vivamos un cuento de hadas. Dame un beso amor y así veras que tu príncipe soy yo" ...

—Y el romántico soy yo —dijo Gloyd con una sonrisa.

—Oigan, en cuanto a la música, creo que quedaría mejor una balada acústica, ya saben, solo con guitarra —sugirió moreno.

—Swizz tiene razón. Y por la forma en que debo cantarla, creo que es mejor que sea solo yo con mi guitarra —contesto el ojiazul.

—Cierto, cierto... Pero igual podemos hacerte los coros —dijo el castaño— Swizz, ¿se te ocurrió algo para la melodía? —justo cuando Swizzle empezó a tocar algo el teléfono de Gloyd sonó en la mesa donde lo dejo— Continúen, ya vuelvo...

Gloyd se acercó a su teléfono y vio un nuevo mensaje de Taffyta, sonrió y lo abrió, pero frunció un poco el ceño al leerlo...

**_Taffy 'Princess Lollipop'_ **

_-No leas este mensaje en voz alta_ ✓✓ _5:12 pm_

 _Parece ser que Cole invito a Vanny al baile y ella lo rechazo, según, porque él no le gusta y tiene ciertos sentimientos que no entiende y que son hacia Rancis, pero no sabe si es amor o una fuerte amistad._ ✓✓ _5:12 pm_

**_Gloidie 'Pumpkin Prince'_ **

_-Oye, pero eso es bueno ¿no?_ ✓✓ _5:12 pm_

**_Taffy 'Princess Lollipop'_ **

_-Sí, pero no. El punto es que las chicas están tratando de convencerla de aceptar a St. Coke porque "si Rancis la quisiera ya se lo hubiera dicho" y ella está a punto de ceder._ ✓✓ _5:13 pm_

**_Gloidie 'Pumpkin Prince'_ **

_\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! La canción nos está quedando muy bien y Rancis se olvidó de su depresión por un momento, si la ve con él se derrumbará de nuevo._ ✓✓ _5:13 pm_

**_Taffy 'Princess Lollipop'_ **

**_-_** _¡Lo sé! Pero no podemos decirle eso a las chicas porque no se separan de Vanellope. Más vale que la canción sea muy buena y Rancis se mantenga en sus cabales porque si no será triste._ ✓✓ _5:13 pm_

**_Gloidie 'Pumpkin Prince'_ **

_-Lo imagino. Haremos lo mejor que podamos y no le diré nada a Ran para que no se ponga mal. Mientras tu intenta evitar que Van salga con St. Coke._ ✓✓ _5:13 pm_

**_Taffy 'Princess Lollipop'_ **

_-Estoy en eso. Crumbs, Candles y Leena me ayudaran. Te veo en un par de horas, Pastel de Calabaza, buena suerte. Luv ya!_ ✓✓ _5:14 pm_

**_Gloidie 'Pumpkin Prince'_ **

_-Igual, Mermelada de fresa. Luv ya 2!_ ✓✓ _5:14 pm_

Gloyd volvió con los chicos y siguieron con la canción.

* * *

**7:00 pm**

—Bueno, nos tomó menos de lo que creí —dijo Swizz—. Ahora podemos ir a arreglarnos.

—Sí, saben que me tardo mucho haciéndolo y hoy no será la excepción —contestó Rancis—. Más bien creo que tardare más ahora que lo pienso...

Los chicos rieron. Rancis y Swizzle se despidieron de Gloyd y se fue cada uno en su kart a su casa, pero antes de comenzar a arreglarse este llamó a su novia...

**_Llamada:_ **

_\- ¿Gloydie?_

_-Hola, Taffy, ya escribimos la canción y nos la aprendimos, los chicos se acaban de ir a arreglar. ¿Qué tal todo con Vanellope?_

_-Pues..._

_\- ¿Pues...?_

_-Es complicado. Vanny no saldrá con Cole si es lo que preguntas... O bueno... No aun_

_\- ¿Cómo que "no aun"? - Gloyd arrugo el ceño en confusión._

_-Es una historia larga..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo muchísimo tiempo queriendo escribir un fic de Gloyd y Taffyta, he leído varios donde son pareja secundaria o los mencionan pero NECESITO uno de ellos como protagonistas... Les late?


	5. Codigo H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si las chicas aquí parecen muy infantiles... Yo tenía 15 años xD perdón...

**Un par de horas antes con las chicas...**

Las chicas llegaron al castillo, donde ya las esperaban las demás (excepto las nuevas) junto a Vanellope que, según, les tenía que decir algo muy serio. Sin embargo, no encontraba las palabras, así que Citrusella y Sakura tomaron la palabra, mientras ella estaba recostada a una de las paredes de su gran habitación, pensando en todo.

—Ok, _Min'na_ , tenemos una emergencia de código H, alerta Marrón que puede convertirse en alerta Negra —empezó diciendo la corredora japonesa.

—Espera, espera, no entendí —dijo Sticky—. ¿Código H? ¿Alerta negra? ¿De qué hablan?

—Intentaré explicarlo mejor —intervino Citrusella— Código H significa "Código: Hombres" y alerta marrón y negra significa Rancis Fluggerbutter y Cole St. Coke. Sakura pensó que usar el lenguaje de “agente secreto” volvía el asunto más "cool", según ella.

—Y era cool, hasta que hablaste, _Ella-chan_ —se quejó la aludida.

—Bueno, _Onee-chan_ —dijo Minty Zaki—, ya entendí que quisiste ponerle diversión a un asunto que, por sus caras y Vanellope parada a lo lejos, es bastante serio. Pero no entiendo ¿Cole y Rancis? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena y Crumbelina estaban más que confundidas con todo esto, pero prefirieron callarse y escuchar.

Vanellope suspiró, se despegó de su pared y se acercó al círculo donde todas las demás estaban sentadas en el piso.

—Bien, yo les contare —. Supongo que ya habrán notado el cambio de ánimo de Rancis —se sentó, todas la miraban fijamente— en especial ustedes cuatro que son las únicas con las que habla —volteó a ver a sus amigas de fresa, cereza, moccaccino y pastel—. A decir verdad, pensaba en hablar con él ya que desde la actualización anda especialmente distante conmigo. Y no me gusta, se supone que somos buenos amigos, no me gusta que me ignore. Pensé que un baile lo animaría, es decir, trajes de gala, cosas elegantes, es lo suyo. Sin embargo, nada, sigue exactamente igual...

Candlehead estuvo a punto de meter la pata y decir que el vendría al baile a declararse, pero Taffyta y Crumbelina la hicieron callar con un par de codazos.

—... Hablé de eso con mi Tía Calhoun, ella siempre sabe qué hacer. Ella me sugirió que hablara con él y aclarara todo, así que pensé que si él no venía al baile iría yo a su casa y nos arreglaríamos porque sí —continuó Vanellope, demostrando su personalidad decidida—. Sin embargo, supongo que también habrán notado el acercamiento de ese chico nuevo Cole hacia mi ¿cierto? —las chicas asintieron— Bien, pues... Terminando de arreglar el castillo, justo antes de que Ralphie y los demás se fueran, él llegó y... Se me declaró...

Hubo varios suspiros ahogados, jadeos de sorpresa, palabras como "Oh" "Vaya" "No puede ser" y cinco miradas preocupadas (una de ellas más bien de frustración) que trataban de no ser muy obvias.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —pregunto curiosa Adorabeezle.

—No le correspondí, si es lo que piensan —más susurros de confusión y un silencioso, casi inaudible, suspiro de alivio (del que solo Crumbelina se dio cuenta) se escucharon—. De hecho, me invitó al baile, pero le dije que no podía porque... Creo que tengo sentimientos por Rancis —se escucharon algunos grititos de fangirl—, pero no sé... No estoy segura de lo que siento ¿es amor o solo una fuerte amistad? Además, no quiero arriesgarme a decírselo a Rancis y que él no sienta lo mismo, podría arruinar nuestra amistad y eso es lo último que quiero que pase.

—¿Pero si no quieres nada con Rancis entonces por qué no aceptaste a Cole? —preguntó Nougetsia.

—Duh, ella no quiere perder la esperanza de que Rancis sí quiera tener algo con ella —contestó Taffyta—. Aceptar algo con Cole sería como rendirse sin haber sabido siquiera por qué luchaba.

—Taff tiene razón, Nougat —contestó Vanellope—. Aún quiero hablar con Rancis, más de uno me han dicho que él podría sentir algo por mí y la única forma de saberlo es hablando con él ¿Qué tal si no lo hago y salgo con Cole, pero al final resulta que el sí tiene sentimientos por mí? Podría romper su corazón y eso nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿Sabes, Vanny? —dijo Snowanna— Deberías salir con Cole.

—¿QUÉ? —preguntaron todas al unísono, algunas con voces confundidas, otras irritadas, otras preocupas, pero todas intrigadas.

—Sí, o sea digo, ella tiene miedo de que Rancis no la corresponda ¿cierto? Pero vamos, estamos hablando de Rancis, el chico más orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo de Sugar Rush, si él gustara de Vanellope creo que ya lo sabríamos.

—Sí, tal vez, pero —hablo rápidamente Crumbelina—, ya saben, el _amore_ nos pone nerviosos a todos, tal vez a Ran le pase lo mismo y por eso no le haya dicho nada a Vanellope —sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Puede ser —Torvald tomó la palabra—, pero eso no quita el hecho de que desde la actualización no le ha dirigido la palabra. Si alguien me gustara lo último que haría sería alejarme de esa persona.

—Creo... —todas voltearon a ver a su presidenta— ... Creo que tienen razón

—¡NO! —y en seguida miraron raro a Taffyta por su grito— Digo... ¡Oh no! Le prometí a Gloidie avisarle cuando llegara, ya regreso —se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Decías, Vanny? —Sakura la instó a continuar.

—Que creo que tienen razón. Yo he estado preocupada por Rancis estos días y él solo me evita, creo que, tal vez, debería darle una oportunidad a Cole...

—Pero —la interrumpió Jubileena— ¿Qué tal si no es verdad? ¿Qué tal si a Rancis sí le gustas, pero tiene miedo de perder su amistad igual que tú?

—Cierto —concordó Candlehead—, tal vez no eres la única que piensa así. Quizás Rancis tiene tanto miedo como tú y el ver a Cole tan cerca de ti lo ha hecho dudar de si decirte o no.

Dicho de otra forma, pudo haber sido una estupidez de parte de Candlehead decir eso. Pero logro dar puerta libre a un nuevo argumento.

—¿Y tú qué sabes Candles? Eres una de las mejores amigas de él ¿No te ha dicho nada? —esta vez fue Citrusella quien tomó la palabra.

—Yo... Ehm... Yo... —"uh-oh me han pillado"

—Hermana, déjala en paz —intervino Jubileena—, ella solo hizo un comentario que, si lo piensan, tiene mucha lógica.

—Exacto —dijo Snowanna—, mucha lógica para venir de Candlehead.

—¿La estas llamando tonta? —se enojó Crumbelina— Digo, si lo es. Pero no tienes que decírselo así. Ehm, sin ofender, Candles...

—Oh tranquila, estaba muy concentrada en el rico olor a vainilla de este cuarto... ¿Por qué debería ofenderme? —a todas les bajo una gota de sudor por la nuca.

—¿De qué me perdí? —volvió Taffyta.

—De una discusión literalmente tonta —contesto Sticky—. A todas estas, Vanellope, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Aun tienes las posibilidades que dicen las chicas acerca de Rancis, pero también le gustas a Cole y honestamente no es mal partido.

—Tienes razón, Sticks, pero no se... Agh, odio esto. No quiero lastimar a Cole, ya lo rechacé una vez y no creo que este bien fingir que le correspondo con la posibilidad que nunca lo haga. Y a mí me gusta Rancis, solo que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad en caso de que yo no le guste...

—Tengo un gran plan —habló emocionada la versión japonesa se Minty—. Espera a _Ran-kun_ en el baile, si quieres intenta hablar con él, pero si sigue con su indiferencia y frialdad sabrás que no vale la pena. Entonces serás tú quien decida si hablar con _Cole-san_ o no.

—O sea que ¿tu plan es averiguar si en verdad le gusto a Rancis y si no es así entonces salgo con Cole? —pregunto la de pelo azabache.

—Exacto, brillante, ¿ _ne?_

—Me parece justo. Bien. Ok —fueron algunas de las cosas que dijeron las chicas— ¿Qué dices, Vanellope?

—Supongo que... Creo que puedo intentarlo. Pero eso sí, primero hablaré con Rancis, entonces y solo entonces decidiré YO SOLA si salir con Cole o no.

Y ya con el asunto casi resuelto, las chicas comenzaron a alistarse y ayudarse mutuamente con el maquillaje y peinado, no sin antes tomar un buen baño de burbujas.

Ya bañadas y con sus cosas preparadas comenzaron a alistarse, pero cierta rubia de ojos azules decidió llamar a su cierto novio de pelo castaño antes para ponerlo al tanto de todo...

* * *

_-...Y eso fue lo que pasó._

_-Vaya, más les vale a las chicas que a Vanellope le guste la canción porque si no ya sé que fueron ellas quienes le envenenaron la cabeza._

_\- ¡No te burles de ellas! Aunque creo que concuerdo contigo. Rancis es su amigo, no puedo creer que defiendan más a St. Coke que a él._

_-Solo nos queda esperar y ver qué pasa esta noche._

_-Sí, mejor me voy, las chicas deben estarme buscando y debo arreglarle el cabello a Snowanna. Ja, como si fuera posible._

_-Ok, paso por ti en una hora. Aunque… Estás en el castillo así que._

_-Oh no, Orangeboar, de mí no te salvas. Cuando esté lista iré a la entrada del bosque Bastón de Caramelo. Te espero elegante y a tiempo, ¿me oíste?_

_-Sí, sí, tranquila, solo bromeaba. Ya quiero verte en tu lindo vestido que no me dejaste ver. Te amo._

_-Es una sorpresa y también te amo. Bye_

_-Bye._

* * *

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Logrará Rancis vencer su miedo y conquistar a Vanellope? ¿Ella lo aceptará? ¿Alguien más gusta de Cole? ¿Por qué las cuatro amigas de Rancis estaban tan nerviosas?

Muchas preguntas pasaban por las mentes de los Sugar Rushers, pero más temprano que tarde recibirán sus respuestas. La noche apenas empezaba...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de terminar de ver el K-Drama Strong Woman Do Bong Soon y mientras revisaba este cap antes de subirlo me di cuenta de que básicamente escribí lo que pudo haber pasado si Bong Soon e le hubiera declarado a Gook Doo a tiempo, cosa que no pasó... Jeje ^^´spoiler?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 habitaciones, 2 con chicas y 4 con chicos; 3 casas, 1 mansión y 1 castillo; 6 conjuntos masculinos que incluyen camisa, traje y corbata; 16 trajes femeninos que incluyen vestidos, faldas, blusas, medias, mallas, botines, tacones, entre otras cosas; 1 salón bien decorado, toda una tropa de Guardias Oreo cuidando que nada arruine el baile, cientos de invitados esperando que llegue la hora y 22 jóvenes corredores que esperan, cada uno a su manera, que la noche sea perfecta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se burlen de este capítulo por fa :'v

* * *

**_7:30 pm_ **

**_Casa de Gloyd_ **

—Ok, bien bañado, bien peinado, bien vestido y perfumado. Estoy listo, el baile es en media hora y tengo que pasar por Taffy en 15 minutos ¡Sí! ¡Tengo tiempo de buscarlo! Me pregunto si Swizz ya estará listo...

* * *

**_Casa de Swizzle_ **

—¡Si mi cabello se alaciara yo fuera feliz!... Qué horror, soné como Rancis. Pero en serio, tengo que pasar por Jubee en 10 minutos y mi cabello parece un nido abandonado. Espero que a Fluggerbutt le esté yendo mejor ¡JA! ¿De qué hablo? El ya estaría listo, pero se vería las mil y una imperfecciones, ojalá y al menos haya recuperado la confianza...

* * *

**_Casa de Rancis_ **

—¿Cómo no le voy a gustar a Vanellope, si soy totalmente perfecto? Sería una tonta si no me amara. Querido rubio en el espejo, hoy es tu noche, jaja veo que mi confianza volvió, espero tenerla conmigo toda la noche, sé que la perderé cuando vea a mi hermosa princesa, pero la tendré presente cuando vea al idiota de St. Coke... Me pregunto si se la pasará tanto como yo frente al espejo... Nah, nadie hace eso...

* * *

**_Mansión Peatcher (Habitación de los chicos)_ **

—¡Cole, deja de mirarte en mi espejo! —gritó Melcolm, un joven cuyo personaje fue inspirado en la realeza europea, de pelo rizado rojizo/anaranjado, piel blanca y con algunas pecas esparcidas en el puente de la nariz, ojos de un color verde brillante y una excéntrica y elegante personalidad.

—No puedo evitarlo, Mel, estoy nervioso.

—¿Nervioso por qué? Si la princesa ya te rechazó —se burló Cookie, de piel bronceada y pelo ondulado y oscuro igual que el color sus ojos honrando su cultura francesa con la boina. Sufrió la consecuencia de su burla, recibiendo como respuesta un zape de parte de Melcolm.

—No pienso rendirme, Cooks, ese rubio oxigenado no ha hecho nada por ella en casi 20 años y no permitiré que venga a reclamarla solo porque piensa que quiere a otro.

—Elemental mi querido Cole, él no tiene derecho de reclamarla, pero —habló Mel, imitando a Sherlock y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Cole— ella sí tiene derecho de elegir y pues... Ya sabemos que no te eligió a ti...

—No me ayudas, Mel.

—Sí, lo siento, pero sabes que me gusta ser franco y directo —se excusó mientras se arreglaba la corbata—. A propósito, ¿creen que la señorita Crumbelina vaya?

—Ooohhh... A alguien le gusta la italiana que huele a mocca —sip, a Cookie le gusta molestar a la gente— No me sorprende, es igual de elegante y delicada que tú. ¿No vieron mis zapatos?

—Ja ja ja —rió sarcásticamente— como si a ti no te gustara la del afro arcoíris.

—¿Quién? ¿Snowanna? Me parece linda, es todo —Cole iba a burlarse, pero con lo seguro y nada nervioso que sonó su amigo, se quedó sin argumentos—. Además, no puedo enamorarme así de pronto de una chica que conozco hace tres días, yo sí vivo en la realidad... ¡Virtual! Debo probar más antes de engancharme con una sola, yo sabré cuando la indicada llegue y tal vez pase más tiempo conociéndola que enamorándola.

Aplausos en cámara lenta por lo increíble de su monólogo. Debe ser su inspiración francesa.

—Como sea —dijo Cole— yo solo sé una cosa...

**_Casa de Gloyd_ **

—Bueno, algo es seguro...

**_Casa de Swizzle_ **

—Tal vez mi pelo no esté de acuerdo...

**_Mansión Peatcher (Habitación de los chicos)_ **

—Tal vez esto contradiga lo que acabo de decir —dijo Cookie...

—Pero ambos te apoyamos —concluyo Melcolm

**_Casa de Rancis_ **

—Y esta vez nada me va a parar, porque...

**_¡Hoy voy a conquistar!_ **

* * *

**_Mansión Peatcher (Habitación de las chicas)_ **

—¿Ese grito fue de los chicos? —preguntó Albarie, ella es la copia exacta de su hermano Melcolm, en su versión genderbender y con el pelo más largo.

—Genial, la noche no ha empezado y esos lunáticos ya se están drogando —contestó Reggie de forma relajada, entornando sus ojos color carmín que combinan con el rojo intenso de su ondulado cabello y su piel clara.

—¡Regina! —la regañó su amiga rubia ojiverde, Candy— Esas no son expresiones de una dama.

—Ya te he dicho que mi nombre no es Regina y, además, ¿no se supone que sea Albie quien me regañe con eso de ser una dama?

—A mí no me mires, que sea una dama de la corte no significa que tenga que portarme como tal, eso se lo dejo a Candy. Ten ya termine con el secador —contesto la aludida.

—Pásamelo —dijo la otra pelirroja.

—¿Ves, Albie? Por eso no eres la princesa sino solo parte de la corte, debes aprender a comportarte. A veces pienso que yo debí ser AppleLady Sweet Candy —dijo mientras de retocaba las pestañas.

—¿Cambiaste tus nombres de lugar y le agregaste "Lady"? No inventes, Sweetie —se burló Reggie— Además, no creo que el titulo sea lo que te hace una dama real. Mira a Vanellope, se supone que es nuestra princesa, bueno, presidenta, pero nunca se viste con su vestido de gala, no dice nada elegante y básicamente actúa como cualquier otra adolescente.

—Reggie tiene un punto —la apoyó la ojiazul—, un título no te convierte en quién eres, no es con lo que naces sino lo que haces con ello.

—¿Eso es una frase de Brandy y el señor Bigotes?

—¿Entendiste mi punto o no, Candice?

—Sí, Albarie, como sea. Pásame el fijador. Hablando de Vanellope, ¿Qué saben de las otras chicas?

—Por la ventana las vi yendo hacia el castillo —contestó la pelirroja más intensa—, le envié un mensaje a Torvald y me dijo que había un asunto que tratar pero que aún no sabía exactamente qué era. ¿Vieron mis pendientes? No los encuentro.

—Mmm ¿Qué pasará? —se preguntó la rubia viendo por la ventana...

* * *

**_En el castillo con el resto de las chicas_ **

—Sakura ¿¡dónde están mis zapatos!?

—Si no sabes tú, _Minty-onee-chan_.

—No encuentro mi humectante, mi piel es delicada y se reseca con la luz.

—Ya no chilles, Sticks, aquí esta.

—Gracias, Beezle.

—¿Quién tomo mi labial rojo cereza?

—¿No querrás decir MI labial rojo cereza, Citrusella? Ese color ni te queda

—Ah es porque mis mejillas son moradas ¿cierto, Jubileena?

—Alguien que me diga dónde está mi delineador.

—¿Es este? Ah no, esto es una crayola de cera. Lo siento, Nougat.

—Ash, déjalo así, Candles.

—¿Snowanna? ¿Me pasas el peine junto a ti?

—Aquí tienes, Torvald ¡Auch! Con cuidado, Taffyta.

—Lo siento, Anna, pero tu cabello literalmente está hecho de hielo molido así que se derrite con el calor, no puedo alaciarlo, rizarlo o siquiera secarlo a menos que sea a mano, está muy enredado y tengo que ver a Gloyd en el bosque en 10 minutos así que te aguantas.

— _¡Oh mío Dio!_ Mis medias se rompieron, Vanny ¿me prestas unas?

—Búscalas en el armario, Crumbs.

Parecía que había una tercera guerra iniciándose... Pero no... Eran las chicas alistándose. Cada una con sus propias inquietudes ¿Qué me queda mejor? ¿Dónde está esto? ¿Quién se llevó aquello? Discusiones en español, japonés e italiano, etc. etc.... Pero ya casi estaban listas.

—Oigan, ¿creen que tanto Rancis como Cole vengan? —preguntó Adorabeezle— Digo, Ran estaba muy deprimido y, Vanny, pues, rechazaste a Cole.

—Pues, el baile es en su honor así que no creo que St. Coke vaya a ser tan descortés de faltar, el _Bambino_ podrá ser atrevido, pero no parece mal educado —contestó Crumbelina, poniéndose las medias dentro del armario—. En cuanto a Rancis, estuvimos hablando con el hoy y creo que lo animamos un poco a ir. ¿Cierto, _ragazzas_? —preguntó mirando a Taffyta, Jubileena y Candlehead.

—Sí creo, que vendrá.

—No estaba del todo feliz, pero al menos tratara de salir de su cueva.

El argumento de Taff y Leena iba bien hasta que cierta cabeza de vela quiso hablar.

—El vendrá, ¿no recuerdan que...? Ouch —y Crumbelina la callo lanzándole un zapato.

—Recordar que... Que... Que es un baile y Rancis no se perdería un momento para brillar ¿o sí? Y lo siento Candles, fue un reflejo ¿Me devuelves mi zapato?

—No, no lo haría... —contestó Minty, mirándola de forma sospechosa, ese argumento no la convenció.

—Ignorando eso, no creo que toda nuestra velada vaya a ser en torno a esos dos ¿cierto? —cambio la conversación Snowanna— Esta noche hay que gozarla.

—Anna y sus deseos de rumba, pero dentro de esa emoción sé que hay un sentimiento oculto hacia cierto francés —rió Sakura.

—¡Uuuhhh! —exclamaron todas.

—Ja, como si ustedes no tuvieran crushes ocultos que yo podría usar en su contra —las risas de emoción pasaron a ser de nervios— y por cierto ¡Gracias, Taff! Mi cabello se ve increíble.

—Yo lo veo igual de esponjado.

—Pero tiene más brillo y swag ¡Me encanta!

—Como digas, debo irme, Gloyd me estará esperando.

—Sí, como no —exclamaron todas, incluyéndola— Jajajajajajaja.

Y así todas rieron, ignorando a la presidenta que estaba en el balcón, apoyada en el barandal y con la vista fija en la pequeña Butter Britain, el hogar de cierto rubio, pensando...

"Esta noche es la decisiva, Rancis, ya no eres mi único pretendiente y si hoy no veo algún sentimiento hacia mí de parte de ti... Lo siento, pero seré yo misma quien escoja a alguien más. Te quiero, Rancis. Pero no puedo esperarte para siempre"

—Chicas —Vanellope volvió su atención a Citrusella que comenzó a hablar en el centro de la habitación—, independientemente de quién le guste a quién o quién se quede con quién, una cosa es segura.

—Y yo creo que pensamos lo mismo, amiga —contestó Sticky.

—Creo que todas lo pensamos, ¿no, Vanny? —preguntó Nougetsia.

—Tienes toda la razón, Nougat...

**_Mansión Peatcher (habitación de las chicas)_ **

—Hasta las chicas en el castillo deben estar pensando esto...

—Y es que es un hecho, Albie —contestó la rubia— ¿No crees, Regina?

—No me llamo Regina, pero sí, es un hecho...

**_¡Hoy vamos a Deslumbrar!_ **

* * *

Después de eso todo paso más rápido. Taffyta y Gloyd se encontraron en el bosque bastón de caramelo y él le tenía una sorpresa...

—Gloydie... ¿Qué es esa caja?

—¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?

—Ehm... ¿El día del baile?

—Sí, pero aparte de eso, un día como hoy, hace 17 años, fue la primera vez que te gané una carrera y como quedé de primero, tú me felicitaste con un beso en la mejilla —sus mejillas tomaron un tono más oscuro de anaranjado— y pues... Quise traerte un regalo por nuestro aniversario de primer beso en la mejilla...

¿Quién lo diría? Es igual de cursi que ella. Abrió la caja y dentro había un hermoso collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón que decía "PumpkinPop" y en la parte de atrás tenía grabado un número nueve...

—¿Por qué nueve?

—Pues, fue el 9 de diciembre de 1999 que me besaste por ganarte en una carrera y entonces teníamos 9 años... Además, fue el 9 de septiembre del 2015 que aceptaste ser mi novia así que... Es un número especial para mí...

—Oh, Gloydie —lo besó en la mejilla— muchas gracias, esto significa mucho para mí y que recuerdes algo que paso hace tantos años lo vuelve aún más especial... Gracias.

Es oficial, estaban en un concurso de miradas y sonrojos, hasta que recordaron la hora por una explosión musical que se escuchó desde el castillo.

—¡El baile! Skrillex ya debe haber llegado, vamos, Taffy, llegaremos tarde —ambos subieron al auto de Gloyd y partieron hacia el castillo.

* * *

Por otro lado, estaban Swizzle y Jubileena, caminando de la mano cerca de la playa limonada.

—Aun no entiendo por qué me trajiste aquí, Swizzy. Por cierto, me encanta tu cabello.

Así es señores, logró alaciar su melena y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sin su gorrito.

—Gracias, Jubee. Quería mostrarte algo antes de ir al baile...

Entraron por una caverna que parecía más bien un túnel y salieron en una especie de playa secreta con algunos caminos que conectaban con otras salidas secretas...

—Creo que es un nivel bonus conectado a la nueva pista de Lemonade Beach, pero se desbloquea solo si encuentras una entrada secreta —dijo mientras su novia de cereza miraba a su alrededor asombrada—. Yo caí aquí por accidente el otro día y como choqué con una pared me quedé atrapado, sin saber cómo volver a la pista y con mi kart averiado. La entrada por la que llegamos es igual a la del Monte Diet Cola, la encontré y me llevó afuera, ahora puedo salir y entrar cuando quiera.

—Es muy hermoso, Swizzy —dijo Jubileena con los ojos brillantes.

—Ya que yo la encontré y nadie sabe cómo entrar pensé que, bueno, tal vez podría ser nuestro lugar secreto.

—Me encantaría, Swizzle —lo abrazó—. Te amo.

—También te amo —en eso escucharon la explosión musical proveniente del castillo—. Creo que es hora de irnos.

—Sí, te sigo.

Y ambos se fueron al castillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto los nuevos corredores estaban preparados para salir también.

—¡Apresúrate, Candy!

—Ya voy, ya voy, no me grites, Regina.

—¡Que me llamo Reggie!

—¿Están listos, chicos?

—¡Sí, ApriLady, estamos listos!

La pelirroja rueda los ojos.

—Ya no se ni por qué hago estas preguntas.

—Ok, es tarde, vámonos.

—Cookie tiene razón, debemos irnos.

—Sí, Melcolm, ya vámonos chicas. ¡Y dejen las selfies!

—Ya vamos, Cole.

* * *

Mientras las chicas se tomaban más fotos, otros invitados iban llegando.

—Me pregunto por qué ese chico quería ver a Vanellope.

—¿En serio, Ralph? Ya no te mortifiques, Vanellope no saldría con un chico sin decírtelo —le contestó Felix.

—Y sin decirme a mí mucho menos —agregó Calhoun—. Tuvimos una conversación sobre esto, créeme, no saldrá con ese chico.

—¿Y cómo lo sab-Ow —Ralph no pudo terminar su pregunta porque chocó con una chica rubia, alta y esbelta— Oh, lo siento, ehm, ¿señorita...?

—Samus, Samus Aran. No hay cuidado —sonrió—. Tú eres Ralph ¿verdad?

—Ehm sí... —"¿Por qué estoy nervioso?" —Ah... ¿Vienes a la fiesta?

—Claro, todo el Arcade está invitado.

—Ahm, sí, se me olvidó —él se rascó la nuca mientras ella soltaba una risita.

—Vaya, creo que el demoledor si tiene un corazón debajo te esa armadura.

—Creo que sí, Tammy ¿Entramos?

—Entremos.

* * *

Dentro, antes de que todos llegaran, había otras 11 niñas esperando que todo saliera perfecto... Y el pobre Agrio Bill sufría las consecuencias...

—Ok ¿todas listas? —comenzó a preguntar Vanellope.

—Listas.

—¿El hielo?

—Listo —contestó Bill mostrando las esculturas y los postres helados.

—Gracias, Anna, también tu Beezzle e igual tu Nougat ¿La comida?

—Lista —corrió hacia la mesa de comidas.

—Candles, Sticks, Mints, Tory, muchas gracias. Ella, la decoración esta hermosa, igual que nuestros vestidos, Crumbs, Sakura... Los invitados deben estar llegando.

A espaldas de ella, Minty se acercó a Crumbelina...

—Sé que traman algo, algo importante, y sé que tiene que ver con Rancis —le susurró.

—¿Sí? Bueno, yo sé que tu sientes algo por Cole.

—Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Sí, eso creo... —el grito de Vanellope las interrumpió.

—¡Bill, abre las puertas!

—Allá voy...

* * *

Afuera, más bien algunos metros más allá de los límites del castillo, estaba un joven rubio con un traje marrón, miró su teléfono.

**_6 mensajes nuevos_ **

**_Taff:_ **

_Ya hablé con Snowanna, sí los dejara tocar en la fiesta ( >‿◠)_ _✌_ _._

**_Crumbs:_ **

_Espero que traigas el traje que te llevé, será el complemento perfecto para el plan ( >‿♥)._

**_Gloyd:_ **

_Todo está listo, solo falta que tengas mucho valor para subirte a ese escenario_ _💪_ _(◡'_◡'҂)._

**_Swizz:_ **

_Si te sientes con miedo recuerda mi mala suerte en las confesiones, créeme, te sentirás mejor (╥_ _﹏_ _╥)._

**_Candles:_ **

_Tu princesa te espera, se un caballero y no faltes_ _❀◕_ _‿ ◕_ _❀_ _._

**_Leena:_ **

_Buena suerte, Rancis (_ _っ_ _◕‿◕_ _)_ _っ_ _♥._

—Muy bien, Rancis, llegó la hora... —se dijo a sí mismo.

Escuchó que, en el castillo, Snowanna gritó:

—¡Dale Skrillex!

**_¡QUE LA FIESTA COMIENCE!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admito que este capítulo me da mucha vergüenza cada vez que lo releo ^^' lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y no sé, siento que es como muy infantil la manera en la que lo escribí, muy bobo :v pero ajá, la historia continúa...


	7. Plan “Presidenta libre hasta las 10” dando inicio, corran la voz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se burlen de este capítulo por fa ^^'

* * *

—Muy bien, ¿me vas a decir qué sucede? —preguntó Minty. La fiesta acababa de empezar y ellas estaban en un pasillo silencioso alejado del salón, cada una buscando hacer un trato para beneficiarse ambas.

Minty llevaba un vestido verde manzana con escote en V, pliegues en la parte superior, sin mangas, con detalles de encaje en la cintura y una falda suelta arriba de las rodillas. Sus accesorios eran un collar de perlas, una pulsera con un moño blanco en la muñeca derecha, un moño parecido en su cabello recogido en un chongo y pequeños aretes de perlas, todo completado con sus zapatos blancos de tacón.  
—Ok, lo que pasa es esto: A Rancis sí le gusta Vanellope —contestó Crumbelina—, lo hace desde que dejó de ser una falla hace cuatro años, pero siempre fue muy tímido acerca de ello, además sabes que él es muy correcto y hasta hace unos días todos éramos niños.  
El vestido de la italiana tenía escote de corazón sin tirantes, ajustado en la cintura que era color vino con una flor del mismo color con un detalle brillante, la parte superior era de un color crema dorado igual que sus tacones y los detalles de la falda marrón que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Medias color marrón oscuro, cabello trenzado en una Halo Braid y algunos mechones ondulados sueltos, aros de plata en sus orejas y una pulsera de plata. Toda una dama elegante.  
—Sí, es entendible. Eso explica por qué ustedes no quieren que Vanny salga con Cole.  
—Esattamente. Rancis iba a declarársele luego de la actualización, pero al ver el acercamiento de Cole y su éxito desde que apareció en el juego se deprimió mucho y ahora no cree ser suficiente para Vanellope.  
—¿Dices que Vanidoso McEgo no se cree suficiente para nuestra presidenta? Eso si está de locos.  
—Yo pensé igual. Mio povero amico Rancis perdió toda su confianza desde que St. Coke llegó al juego.  
—Y ustedes quieren ayudarlo a que se declare hoy ¿Te leí la mente?  
—Oh sí. Planeamos que Rancis le cante desde el escenario, él y los chicos ya tienen la canción preparada y Taffyta habló con Snowanna para que les preste el escenario. Solo hay un problema…  
—Las chicas quieren juntarla con Cole… —la peliverde terminó por ella.  
—Así es. Y si Rancis ve a Van con Cole se derrumbará de nuevo, por eso hay que evitarlo.  
—Cuenta conmigo. Que Vanellope se aleje de Cole me beneficia más de lo que crees. Siempre es a mí a quien le toca renunciar a sus sentimientos y ya no quiero hacerlo.  
—Di cosa stai parlando? (¿De qué estás hablando?) —preguntó la italiana.  
La corredora de menta suspiró.  
—Verás, hace muchos años a mí me gustaba Gloyd, para entonces éramos amigos de bromas no sé si recuerdas.  
—Ah sí, me hicieron muchas bromas entre los dos —le mata la mirada.  
—Je je sí… —se rasco nerviosa la nuca— Pero a él le gustaba Taffyta, se notaba a leguas. Dicen que mientras más se molestan mayor es el gusto que se tienen y, pues, el 90% de sus bromas eran para ella. Luego me llegó a gustar Swizzle pero… A mi hermana Sticky también, luego él se hizo novio de Jubileena así que ambas decidimos olvidarlo.  
—Fue por eso que te alejaste de Gloyd en aquel tiempo.  
—Exacto… No quiero volver a dejar de lado mis propios sentimientos, Crumbs.  
—Te entiendo, y tu entenderás por qué debes ayudarnos.  
—Lo hago y tengo un plan: hay que tomar a cada chica por separado y decirles que alejen a Van de Cole a toda costa, que no podemos decirles porque pero que si son las… Eh ¿a qué hora tocaran los chicos?  
—A las 10.  
—Muy bien, si son las 10:15 y ven que nada pasa que hagan lo que quieran, pero que alejen a Cole de Vanellope a como dé lugar.  
—Bien dicho, ragazza —chocaron los 5.  
Y así fue, primero reunieron a Taffyta, Jubileena y Candlehead y les dijeron el plan: alejar a Vanellope de Cole sin decirles a ella ni al resto por qué, pero de una forma creíble y prometiendo luego una explicación. 

Mientras tanto, Rancis venía llegando a la fiesta. Se quedó en su colina mirando hasta que vio llegar los autos de Gloyd y Swizzle, solo entonces se sintió confiado de entrar y, aun así, tardó un poco regulando su respiración. Atravesó las puertas vistiendo una camisa naranja pálido, corbata amarilla, traje de pantalón y saco marrones y zapados negros perfectamente pulidos, cabello perfectamente peinado y perfectamente seguro… O eso esperaba.  
—¡Ahí estás! —lo recibió Taffyta— Ya creía que no vendrías, estaba por salir a buscarte.  
—Por favor no te enojes, Taff. Estaba muy nervioso y aún más pensando en llegar solo así que esperé a que ustedes llegaran —Rancis hablaba muy rápido y, para no concentrarse en algo malo, empezó a detallar los vestuarios de todos.  
Taffyta traía un vestido tan rosa como el algodón de azúcar con escote de corazón, falda de tul, pliegues en la cintura, pequeños diamantes en el corpiño y una gran flor a un lado de la cintura que, al igual que los pliegues, tenía ciertos detalles casi imperceptibles en verde, tacones blancos y un broche con forma de fresa en su cabello ahora rizado. También notó el brillante collar de oro en su cuello.  
—Estaba en una colina aquí cerca… Por cierto, lindo collar —él sonrió traviesamente, sabiendo lo que “PumpkinPop” significaba, ella solo se sonrojó y antes de poder decir algo su novio llegó.  
—Vaya, dedos de mantequilla, tardaste más tiempo arreglándote del que pensé —Gloyd traía una camisa blanca de botones con corbata y pantalón naranja, chaleco y zapatos marrones. Al igual que con su amiga, el rubio notó algo brillante en la muñeca del castaño, algo que supuso que la novia de este no había notado.  
—Ja ja —nótese el sarcasmo— tú te ves más brillante con ese pantalón de lo que pensé —Gloyd frunció el ceño. Taffyta volteó al ver que Candlehead, Jubileena y Swizzle llegaban, así que Rancis aprovechó—. ¿Ella sabe que tienes un brazalete con el mismo dije de su collar? —le susurró.  
—Estoy esperando que se dé cuenta —contestó riendo. Definitivamente le encanta molestarla.  
—Wow, Butterbrain, te ves mejor que yo —la forma de saludar de Swizzle—. Ni con tanto intentar mi cabello logra opacar tu cabello de princesa —Retomemos al traje de Gloyd: la misma camisa blanca, pero la corbata y el pantalón son de un azul eléctrico, mientras el chaleco y los zapatos son verdes.  
—Soy consciente de que Taff no tocó sus trajes —llegó diciendo Jubileena—, dado que el de Gloyd estaba incluido, Crumbs no la dejó. Pero sí creo que tramaba algo con Rancis porque es el único diferente —El vestido de la pelirroja era largo y rojo, con escote corazón ilusión, pliegues en el corpiño, detalles de pedrería en forma de flores en la cintura y el escote, traía pendientes rojos, sandalias altas plateadas y su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado.  
—Tiene razón —contestó Gloyd—. Es como si Rancis fuera la estrella y nosotros los coristas.  
—¿Y no es así? —preguntó Taffyta.  
—Sí, pero ¿Cómo lo supo? —le contestó Swizzle.  
—Tengo una teoría —habló Candlehead que traía un vestido sencillo y un tanto infantil magenta con lunares marrones, medias verdes combinadas con su cabello ondulado y con una corona de trenzas, zapatos marrones y accesorios a juego—. Crumbelina es bruja.  
Rancis la miró con cansancio.  
—¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu gran teoría, Candles?  
—Bueno, es eso o el hecho de que eres su mejor amigo y te notó deprimido desde hace días y planeó todo desde un principio. El que a ustedes se les ocurriera cantar antes de que ella lo sugiriera solo le facilitó todo —todos la miraron con una expresión atónita— Pero es solo una teoría.  
—¡Hey, chicos! —se acercó Snowanna— Todo está preparado para que canten, pero tendrá que ser a las 10 —ella traía un vestido ajustado en el corpiño que tenía tres franjas, de arriba abajo: gris justo en el escote y la mitad del busto, morado desde ahí hasta donde comienza la cintura y negro en esta misma; la falda era morada, suelta y hasta las rodillas y tenía una flor morada en la cintura, tacones negros y accesorios en negro y gris, además de su siempre esponjado cabello— ¿les sirve esa hora?  
Todos miraron a Rancis, que contestó.  
—Claro, lo importante es que estén todos presentes.  
—¿Necesitan los instrumentos?   
—Bueno —contestó Swizzle—. En sí solo la guitarra de Rancis, nosotros le haremos coros, Gloyd con el teclado y yo con maracas.  
—Está bien. ¿Saben? Están bien raros hoy, no esperaba que me pidieran el escenario unas horas antes del baile. Nunca han cantado frente a los demás juegos.  
—Ehm sí, sobre eso —intervino Taffyta— Debo hablar contigo. Vamos, Pumpkin —Ella, Snowanna y Gloyd se alejaron, mientras Jubileena y Candlehead intercambiaron una mirada de “que comience el plan”.  
—Ven, Swizzy, tengo que decirle algo a mi hermana.  
—Te sigo, Cherrysweet —ella se sonrojó y se fueron de allí.  
Rancis quedó solo con Candlehead. Al principio creyó que sería un tormento, pero entonces ella pronunció las palabras más preciadas de toda la noche para él.  
—¡Oye, Rancis, mira quién viene!  
Él volteó. Todo su cuerpo se congeló sin poder apartar la mirada de ese punto. Pero la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era inigualable.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que me pidieras el escenario? —Preguntó Snowanna a Taffyta.  
—Luego te lo diré, pero por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda.   
—Mmm… Está bien. Trataré de evitar las canciones lentas, así Cole no tendrá oportunidad de bailar con Vanellope una de esas. Y para hacerlo sufrir las pondré cuando esté lo más alejado posible de ella.  
—¿Y por qué tu querrías hacerlo sufrir?  
—Quiso tirársela de casamentero con Cookie y conmigo, pero le sacamos el tiro por la culata preguntándole dónde está su cita. Se puso rojo y se alejó. Eso se llama “no te metas con Snowanna”.  
Taffyta rió.  
—Muy buena, Snow, entonces ¿me ayudaras?  
—Claro que sí. Cuenta conmigo.  
Gloyd estuvo callado todo el tiempo, hasta que se alejaron de Snowanna.  
—Por eso estaban tan raras tú y las chicas con Minty.  
—Shh. Cállate, Gloyd.  
—A propósito —dijo éste— ¿es parte del plan que Candles acerque a nuestra presidenta al rubius?  
—Eh, no ¿Por qué?  
—Mira —el castaño señaló hacia donde se encontraban los dos mencionados y su novia ahogo un suspiro de sorpresa.  
—¡Oh mi Mod! no sé si alegrarme del progreso de Candles o preocuparme de que haga alguna estupidez.  
—Veamos qué hace, pero con disimulo, si ves algo mal intervienes.  
—Está bien.

Con los susodichos.  
—¡Hola, chicos!  
Rancis no salía de su asombro, frente a él estaba la chica más bella que hubiera visto en el juego, o en otro juego: Una belleza pelinegra que cuando volteó a saludar a alguien más a lo lejos dejó ver las dos trenzas que rodeaban su cabeza dejando la mitad del pelo suelto, unos ojos avellana tan brillantes que opacaban el ligero maquillaje que traía, con piel tan blanca que sus mejillas de manera involuntaria se sonrojaban y accesorios de diamante que la hacían más que perfecta, un cuerpo que debió ser diseñado por el experto más talentoso e iba perfectamente cubierto por un vestido color menta sin mangas, con un escote ilusión que le quedaba sencillamente hermoso, un diseño de ramas con flores de sakura tan delicado que no cabe duda que su amiga italiana lo diseñó específicamente para ella y una falda suelta hasta las rodillas, los más brillantes zapatos de tacón negros que hacían que sus piernas se vieran divinas y una sonrisa más que radiante, simplemente más hermosa que todo su atuendo junto.  
Sonrió involuntariamente, sonrojado y con una mirada enamorada que hizo que ella reaccionara de la misma manera al verlo ahí todo tierno sonriéndole.   
Ella se sentía tan feliz de verlo en la fiesta, ya comenzaba a planear un escondite para comer helado apartada de todos si él no venía. Estaba tan contenta, tan emocionada. No pudo evitar prácticamente correr y lanzarse a sus brazos.  
—¡RANCIS! —se colgó de su cuello, el por la sorpresa se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero también se sentía feliz por esta acción de parte de su amada, así que sin dudar le devolvió el abrazo— Estoy tan feliz de que vinieras, tenía miedo de que no lo hicieras.  
—Nunca me perdería un baile —para su desgracia, el abrazo terminó, pero se sentía seguro ahora y su sonrisa seguía en su rostro—, o sea, soy Rancis Fluggerbutter, me programaron para estas cosas.  
—Sí —Vanellope rió— y para ser un vanidoso —se burló.   
Él frunció el ceño un momento, pero volvió a sonreír, la sola presencia de ella lo hacía sentir bien.  
—Por cierto, te ves muy bonita —el sonrojo, el estúpido e inevitable sonrojo.  
—Oh, gracias —ella también se sonrojó— tú también te ves genial —de pronto reaccionó—. ¡Oh! Lo siento, Candles, te dejamos de lado.  
—Ay no, perdona, amiga —dijo el rubio.  
—Oh tranquilos, es parte del-  
—CANDLEHEAD, ¿PUEDES VENIR ACÁ?  
—Ahhh… Creo que iré a ver qué quiere Taffyta, nos vemos —y se fue, casi con miedo y sinceramente preocupada de lo que podría pasar con su amigo si lo dejaba solo.  
—Qué curioso, esas dos están bien raras —mencionó la azabache.  
—Eh-eh sí, claro, muy raras —“no tartamudees idiota” pensó al ver la mirada extraña de su pelinegra “espera, ¿cómo que mi?” así que buscó una salida. Y la que vio era muy grande para pasarla por alto— Oye, mira quién vino.  
Ella ahogó un gritito y dio un chillido de emoción al ver hacia donde su amigo rubio le indicaba.

Por otro lado, con Minty y sus hermanas.  
—¿No será esto un plan oscuro para acercarte tú a Cole? —cuestionó Torvald.  
El vestido de la recolor rubia era completamente amarillo, con escote corazón/ilusión y detalles de pedrería tanto en la transparencia como en la cintura, falda un poco amplia de tul hasta arriba de las rodillas, pendientes de diamante, sus labios y uñas de un tono algo oscuro de rosa, su cabello en un donut con flores alrededor y tacones plateados a juego con todo.  
—¿Qué? Claro que no. Por favor, deben hacerme caso —contestó la original de las cuatro.  
—¿Y por qué deberíamos? —pregunto su versión japonesa.   
Sakura traía un vestido de diseño asiático: cuello alto con dos broches, sin mangas, recto pero ajustado a sus curvas, la parte de los hombros y el cuello era blanca y del busto hacia abajo era de un rosa pálido con dibujos de flores. Su cabello estaba rizado y un broche sostenía la mitad de este en la parte de atrás.  
—Porque más de un corazón se romperá esta noche si no nos ayudan —Contestó Minty.  
—¿A ti y a quienes? —replicó Sticky— ¿Y por qué más de uno?  
La menor de las hermanas tenía un vestido largo de un color degradado de celeste a menta de una tela muy suave, tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha, la parte superior era cruzada y se amarraba detrás del cuello; un poco de maquillaje, unos tacones color nude y un cinturón dorado para completar, sin contar su cabello que tenía una mid-halo braid que iba genial con su cabello corto  
—Les explicaré luego, pero por favor hagan lo que les pido —suplicó su hermana mayor.  
Las tres se miraron, sonrieron de manera cómplice y dijeron al unísono:  
—De acuerdo.  
Minty las miró con asombro. Esto es muy raro.  
—¿En serio?  
—Hai —contestó Sakura.  
—Para que nos supliques así debe ser algo serio —dijo Sticky.  
—Así que te ayudaremos —concluyó Torvald—. Pero debes prometer que nos dirás la razón luego.  
—Lo prometo —puso una mano en el corazón y alzó la otra—. Les diré cuando sea el momento, pero ahora debemos alejar a Cole de nuestra presidenta.  
—¡Vamos!

—¡Seso apestoso! —Venellope tuvo que dar un gran salto para colgarse del cuello de su enorme amigo, que iba de smoking para la ocasión, pero descalzo porque no hacen zapatos de su talla— ¡Si te vestiste! Me enorgulleces, mi enorme pared digital —fingió limpiarse una lagrima de forma dramática.  
—Hola,q niña. Veo que te peinaste ¿Cuál es la ocasión? —contraatacó la pared digi- ejem, Ralph.  
—Ja ja —risa sarcástica. Se alejó para abrazar a los otros dos recién llegados— ¡Tío Felix, Tía Calhoun! Se ven increíbles.  
—Gracias, pequeña princesa —le devolvió el abrazo el carpintero bien vestido de traje negro. Solo a él le dejaba decirle princesa—. Y tú te ves bellísima.  
—Tiene razón —dijo su esposa que traía un hermoso y elegante vestido plateado largo y ajustado—. Las demás gobernantes deberían estar celosas.  
La presidenta se sonrojó con esos comentarios así que decidió cambiar el tema… Por uno que no estaba seguro de cómo tomaría Ralph.  
—Oigan, ¿recuerdan a mi amigo Rancis?  
—Claro, ¿cómo no recordar al rubio presumido? —susurró Ralph, pero Vanellope lo escuchó.  
—¡Ralph!  
—No, está bien, Vanellope —rió avergonzado, pero divertido—, él tiene algo de razón.  
Vanellope escuchó a alguien llamar su nombre, pero tuvo que voltear al no reconocer del todo la voz. Eran las nuevas corredoras. Lo vio como una buena oportunidad de evitar que la mirada de Ralph mate a Rancis.   
En otra parte del salón un peliverde y una pelirroja hablaban con una pelimorada idéntica a la antes mencionada, pero con un vestido strapless color morado intenso, con pliegues verticales en el busto y horizontales en la cintura divididos por una línea fina de pedrería igual a la que divide la cintura de la falda que tenía un corte desigual (larga detrás, corta al frente) con plises que parecían más bien flequillos. Un collar plateado a juego con sus aretes, sandalias altas en un dorado muy claro, casi plateado y un elegante recogido con trenzas.  
—Déjenme ver si entendí. Quieren alejar a Vanellope de St. Coke hasta las 10:15 y no me quieren decir por qué. ¿Hay razón?  
—De hecho, sí, pero no puedo decírtela ahora hermana, solo puedo decirte que es urgente —le dijo Jubileena.  
—Estás muy preocupada. Llámalo intuición de gemela, pero de verdad siento la necesidad de creerte y confiar en ti —dijo Citrusella con algo de angustia.  
—Entonces, ¿nos ayudaras? —preguntó Swizzle.  
—Lo haré. Pero deben decirme el por qué en algún momento.  
—Lo prometo. Gracias, Ella —dijo su hermana con un abrazo.  
—Bien, ahora la cuestión es cómo evitar que St. Coke siga caminando hacia Vanellope sin que parezca sospechoso —dijo el peliverde señalando hacia el chico de traje negro, camisa roja y corbata blanca que, aunque estando aún lejos, se dirige a donde está su gobernante con las chicas nuevas.  
—¡Oh no! No ahora. Llamaré a Crumbelina de inmediato.

De nuevo con Vanellope.  
—Oh chicas, aquí están. Vengan quiero presentarles a mi otra familia —las llamó para que se acercaran, las chicas nuevas solo conocían a Ralph hasta entonces— Ya conocen a Ralph. Ellos son Félix el reparador y su esposa la sargento Tamora Jean Calhoun. Tíos, ellas son Reggie, Candy y Albarie.  
—Es un placer, niñas, pueden llamarme Félix —se presentó el carpintero.  
—Lo mismo digo. Vanellope me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, por favor díganme Calhoun.  
—Es un placer conocerlos finalmente —habló una rubia de ojos verdes con un hermoso vestido de seda largo y blanco digno de una princesa griega, con detalles de oro y pedrería en los hombros, el escote y la cintura, sandalias de tacón doradas y un hermoso peinado de trenzas y flores—. Permítanme presentarnos formalmente, mi nombre es Candice Sweet Apple, pero pueden decirme Candy. Ellas son mis casi hermanas Aprilady Albarie de Peatcher y Regina Crimson Liquoribbon.  
—Agh, hasta segundo nombre me puso —habló una pelirroja con mirada firme y segura—. No le hagan caso, se pone así en los bailes —extendió la mano a ambos personajes—, soy Reggie Liquoribbon. Es un placer al fin conocerla, Sargento, me super fascina su juego.  
Su vestido definitivamente sería el más atrevido de las corredoras: era básicamente un conjunto de short y blusa sin mangas ambos negros y con detalles de encaje, una falda desmontable roja con una abertura en su pierna izquierda y tacones negros. No llevaba accesorios muy notorios ni mucho maquillaje, solo su pelo finamente recogido en una coleta alta, era como una hermosa combinación de una peligrosa vampiresa y mi bella genio.  
—Pues me siento alagada —contestó Calhoun con una sonrisa—, pareces tener potencial. Tal vez te lleve de visita algún día.  
—Sería un gran honor —dijo con chispas en los ojos.  
—¿Y esta señorita? —dijo Félix hacia la otra chica.  
Una joven de lindas pecas con un vestido color melocotón de falda larga y lisa y con detalles de flores en el corpiño, espalda transparente y sin mangas, pequeños pendientes de plata igual que sus sandalias y un precioso cabello casi naranja ondulado que resalta sus ojos azules, que miraban con timidez.  
—Ahm yo... Soy Albarie. Es un placer —inclino la cabeza como reverencia—. Perdonen mi actitud, no estoy muy acostumbrada a la gente nueva.  
—Tranquila, es entendible, Albie —le dijo Vanellope— yo aun no me acostumbro a no ser tratada como un bicho raro. Solo diviértete y recuerda que este es tu hogar ahora, no debes sentirte incómoda.  
—Gracias, Vanellope, de verdad.  
—No te preocupes —Vanellope sintió como si alguien la llamara, pero cuando volteó solo vio a Crumbelina y las Winter-sis casi arrastrando a un pobre chico a bailar “Chico”— ¿Y los demás?   
—Cole se fue por ponche algo fastidiado porque Cookie y Snowanna lo molestaron. Luego Cookie fue con Melcolm a buscar a Crumbelina —contestó Reggie.  
—¿A Crumbelina? —se extrañó Rancis.  
—Larga historia —dijo Albarie— ¿Quieres que los busquemos?  
—Sí, quiero que conozcan a mis tíos.  
Candy asintió.  
—Creo que los vi cerca de la pista de baile.  
—Perfecto, vamos —comenzaron a caminar y Vanellope volteó al notar que Rancis no se movía y tenía la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido— ¿Rancis?  
Él no notó a la pelinegra llamándolo, solo pensaba “No puedo permitir que Cole corteje a Vanellope antes de cantar, arruinará todo”. Pero la vocecita chillona que ama lo sacó de sus pensamientos de odio.

Por otra parte, Crumbelina intentaba convencer a Adorabeezle y Nougetsia de seguir con el plan.  
—¿Sabes que esto contradice completamente lo que le prometimos a Vanellope de no meternos entre ella, Cole y Rancis? —preguntó la pelinegra.   
Para esta ocasión llevaba un precioso conjunto de blusa blanca de mangas tres cuartos con encaje y una hermosa falda azul de corte desigual en dos capas de tul con bordes de satín. Su cabello iba suelto, con una sencilla diadema de trenzas, accesorios de plata con piedras azul zafiro y tacones azules.  
—Lo so, lo so, Gelato (Lo sé, lo sé, Heladita) Pero deben confiar en mí, esto es importante.  
—Si es tan importante ¿por qué esperan hasta el último minuto para decirlo? —dudó la castaña.  
La recolor de hielo lucía un sencillo y hermoso vestido rosa sobre las rodillas, de una sola tira que iba alrededor del cuello y era de pedrería, igual que el cinturón, sandalias plateadas, accesorios de diamantes y un recogido sencillo y elegante que hacía lucir su rostro.  
—Oh, non lo so (Ah, no se) —nótese el sarcasmo—, tal vez porque estaban muy ocupadas diciéndole que aceptara a Cole.  
—Ehm sí, creo que es nuestra culpa —dijo Adorabeezle avergonzada.  
—Sí, tienes razón —estuvo de acuerdo su gemela—Ayudaremos.  
—¡Genial! Bien, solo hay que —su celular la interrumpió, contestó y puso el altavoz.  
¿Hola?  
¡Crumbs! Es urgente.  
¿Leena? Estamos en el mismo salón ¿sabes?  
Luego me regañas. Cole está yendo hacia Vanellope.  
¿Que esta qué?  
Yo estoy muy lejos, tú lo tienes más cerca, debes detenerlo.  
Muy bien tranquila, yo me encargo.  
Las tres buscaron a Cole con la mirada y lo encontraron acercándose a Vanellope. Demasiado cerca para crear un plan.  
—¡Tengo un plan! —o no.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer, Nougat? —preguntó la italiana.  
—Solo síganme la corriente.  
Las tres corrieron hacia el de traje negro. Cabe destacar que lo asustaron solo un poco al llegar tan de repente interrumpiendo su llamado a la ladrona de su corazón.  
—¡Cole! Ven, tenemos que bailar, me encanta esta canción.  
De un momento a otro dejo atrás a las otras dos asustándolas también dejándolas pensando en qué rayos le hará la castaña al pobre… Pero funcionó.

Devuelta con nuestra pareja.  
—RANCIS.  
—Ah ¿qué? Ehm ¿Sí?  
—¿No vienes?  
—Ahm, yo —siendo honesto, la idea de ver a Cole no le emocionaba. Por suerte Ralph le leyó la mente y lo salvó, o algo así.  
—Ehh ¿Qué tal si nos esperas allá, niña? Me gustaría hablar un poco con Rancis.  
—Está bien, ehm, supongo. Pero no tarden —dijo mientras se alejaba.  
—No lo haremos —dijo Rancis un poco nervioso. Cuando estuvieron solos se dirigió a Ralph—. Oye, Ralph, me odiarás por decir esto porque sinceramente siento que me salvaste de algo, pero creo que hiciste algo mal al dejarla ir.  
—No te preocupes, confío en que Calhoun no dejara que ese niño gaseoso se acerque a ella —Rancis lo miró sorprendido—. No eres el único al que ese mocoso no le agrada. Y en serio tengo que hablar contigo —su tono se hizo más severo.  
Rancis solo tragó saliva  
—Ok…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sé que este capítulo fue innecesariamente largo y que pudo ser mucho mejor y más placentero... Pero lo escribí hace más de tres años, no me juzgen... Me tomé el tiempo de releerlo y editar unos detalles menores (gramática más que todo) pero decidí dejarlo como estaba ya que cambiarlo significaría cambiar toda la historia.  
> Espero sea más agradable de lo que yo creo

**Author's Note:**

> .....................................................................................................................................  
> Este fic lo comencé a escribir hace 5 años y recientemente lo vengo terminando *snif snif* es en parte por eso que no menciona la segunda película, no existía entonces. Es hora de publicarlo por acá.  
> Iré subiendo los caps de a poco, espero que les guste y gracias a todos por leer.
> 
> Att:  
> Purpurina✨✨


End file.
